For The Moment
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Blaine comforts Kurt after 3X22... Spoilers obviously. One-shot. Rated for minimal language.


One shot cause I can't commit to anything else.

WHAT? Okay fine. I'm writing like 5 other things but Some I've been writing since January... I wrote one chapter of another fic on a day and edited it but it's going to be a rather long story so I don't know if i should submit or what... anyways... enjoy yet another one-shot that I wrote on the bus on the way to school... yeah. That wasn't awkward considering a 6th grader was sitting behind me **staring** at me. Freak.

* * *

"I didn't get in." his voice echoed in his ears. He didn't make it. NYADA, it was his dream. Besides Blaine, NYADA was the one thing he couldn't lose, and yet he did. He felt his whole world fall down around him.

"I-I got in." Rachel's voice whispered out slowly.

_Great, another win for Rachel Berry._ Kurt felt tears starting to flood his eyes.  
"I-I have to go." Kurt muttered, running out of the door as fast as his legs cod carry him. All he could think of was one thing, finding Blaine. He made a beeline to the library where Kurt told Blaine to wait for him earlier.

"B-Blaine!" he sobbed, not caring that the library still had various students in it.  
"Kurt!" Blaine jumped up from his seat, almost knocking it over, "Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"  
"I didn't get in Blaine." he cried, running into his boyfriend's arms, "I didn't make it."  
"Kurt, Honey I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt just shook his head, unable to say or do anything except cry.  
"Come on, I'm taking you home." Blaine tried to release Kurt for a second so that he could attempt to pull him out but Kurt wouldn't let him.  
"I don't want to go home. Can we go somewhere else?"  
"Of course baby, come on." This time Kurt let Blaine release him momentarily; taking his hand the second they started walking. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand was firm but comforting, it made Kurt feel like there was still something he could count on not to leave him.

"Where are we?" Kurt sniffed out.  
"It's just a little park I found a few days back." Blaine answered his distraught boyfriend, "I had planned to bring you here on a picnic date but I think you need it more now." Blaine said with a sad smile. He got out of his car and opened the door for Kurt.  
"There aren't a lot of people here." Kurt observed as he snuggled into Blaine's side as they walked down the side of the lake.  
"I'm so sorry you didn't get in Kurt." Blaine said once they were settled down on the blanket Blaine had brought with them.  
"It doesn't make sense." Kurt sniffed, "I didn't choke… I-I was just as good as Rachel. Why didn't I make it?"

Blaine knew the answer just as well as Kurt did. It was his resume. He didn't have enough extra-curricular activities on it. Maybe of Blaine had just let Kurt be Tony in West Side Story it would have been enough of a boost to get him in. Or if he would've been class president… everyone knows he deserved it more than Brittany. All Brittany had down was plan a pretty good prom and promise to go topless on Tuesdays. Kurt would have made a difference. Blaine hated the fact that his perfectly sweet, kind boyfriend had to be denied of something he deserved because of things he couldn't control.

"I'm so sorry baby. You deserve NYADA… your audition was amazing. You are amazing."  
"Not amazing enough…" Kurt mumbled out, his face pressed into Blaine's chest. Blaine had his arms wrapped around his crying boyfriend, holding him for all he was worth.

"Hey," Blaine lifted Kurt's face up and cupped his face in his hand, "Don't say that. You are amazing Kurt. Everyone knows it." Blaine recognized the disbelief still in Kurt's face. He sighed and placed a small kiss on Kurt's nose, "And if NYADA doesn't see that, then screw them. But we will get through this together. I promise I will find a way for us to get through this, okay? We're gonna do this together Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
"And you me." Blaine answered with a smile before leaning in and kissing Kurt's lips slowly.  
Kurt smiled sat up a little so that he could wrap his arms around the younger boy. "I love you Blaine. Thank you for this. For everything you've done for me." another few tears fell from Kurt's eyes, "You saved me."  
Blaine looked at Kurt confusedly, "Saved you?"

Kurt shrugged, "When I met you… I-I was miserable. I felt like I had no one to talk to, like I had no one who understood me." Kurt shook his head, "Then I met you. When I set my eyes on you, I suddenly had someone to live for."

Blaine cocked his head to the side a little, "I saved you?" he laughed a little, "I think we saved each other."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's chastely, "Say you'll love me forever, Blaine?"  
Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead, pulling him closer to him, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will love you for the rest of my life… even when you're old and grumpy. I will love you through the good times and the bad. I will love you forever and then some." Blaine confessed, holding on tighter to his lover.  
"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without your love… and hell if I'm staying in Lima another year, I'm going to need you."

"I promise I'll be here with you, and then when I graduate we can move to New York together." Blaine smiled, his words were true. He wanted to move to New York with Kurt more than anything. He wanted to be with him forever, and this just felt like the first step on the process.  
Kurt had snuggled down into Blaine, his arms wrapped around him lightly. Blaine pressed misses to the top of Kurt's head, happy that he'd calmed his boyfriend down. It still hurt that he didn't get in still. What hurt even more is that Blaine may have been part of the reason.

"Babe?" Blaine whispered as he fingered his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Mmmhhmm?" Kurt hummed in response as he was cuddled into Blaine, holding onto him comfortably.  
"I-I'm sorry I was Tony in West Side Story; I should have let you be Tony. You would have been a perfect Tony but-"

"But I told you the part was all yours. Remember?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, "I told you it was okay with me if you were Tony… you made a better Tony, Blaine, really. You were perfect."  
"Fuck Kurt… but- but still… I should have-"  
"But nothing Blaine. You were amazing in West Side Story… and when I look back to the night West Side Story was performed I'm not going to think about how I didn't get the lead role. I'm going to be think about how I lost my virginity to my wonderful boyfriend."  
Blaine nodded and smiled back at the memory of the night, the perfect night where everything was perfect between the two, where everything was beautiful.

"Me too… that was the best night of my life."  
Kurt smiled up at Blaine and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet but it still held all the passions of a long make out.  
"I'm so glad you were my first Blaine." Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine's soft lips.  
"I'm glad you were mine…" and with that both boy's lips crashed together into a frenzy of hot passionate kisses. All of their problems went away, for the moment at least.


End file.
